1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electronic system equipment actuated by magnetically striped debit or credit cards issued by a financial institution and requiring user identification.
Such electronic system equipment may comprise automatic banking or teller machines (ATM) or terminals which may be installed in free-standing locations either remote from central banks or at locations accessible to customers in or adjacent central banks for dispensing paper currency or notes of one or more denominations or for accepting deposits.
Such electronic system equipment also may comprise an automated fuel system consumer terminal having components actuated by magnetically striped debit or credit cards issued by banks or oil companies and requiring user identification; or actuated by the deposit of paper currency notes into a cash acceptor preferably with associated note identifying components, to control fuel dispensing mechanism. Such fuel system consumer terminal provides for self-service card-actuated fuel purchases and payment at any time of the day or night.
Such electronic banking and fuel purchasing systems equipment, because of their free-standing state or remote location installation, and unattended condition and of their accessibility at any time of the day or night, are open to fraud, vandalism, burglary and other forms of attack, at any time, by unauthorized individuals seeking to gain access to paper currency therein and, thus, requires a high degree of security at all times.
Thus, the invention relates particularly to an attack-resistant support and enclosure structure in which electronic banking system terminals and fuel system consumer terminals are protectively housed.
Further, the invention relates to a high steel fiber reinforced concrete body formed with integrated compartment support and anchor sections, in which the anchor section may be permanently connected with anchor means in the ground, with the support section extending upward for locating the compartment section at the desired level to provide ready accessibility to a customer for actuating electronic equipment enclosed in one or more compartments in the compartment section of the body; and in which wiring for the electronic systems passes from electronic components or units protectively housed in the compartment section of the body, through the support and anchor sections, for below ground level interface communication with related power supply controllers, computers and the like.
Further, the invention relates to providing high security for and burglary and vandal resistant protection of banking system and fuel system consumer terminals by providing support and enclosure bodies for such terminals integrally formed of steel fiber reinforced concrete having a high degree of resistance to attack by cutting torches, power drills, impact hammers, abrasive cutting wheels, power saws, carbide drills, and other tools or pressure applying devices.
Finally, the invention relates to a new high security enclosure construction for electronic banking and fuel system control terminals which is characterized by having all of the features described combined in a cooperative, interrelated and integrated manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical prior art ATM electronic mechanisms, currency magazines and related equipment such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,370,006 and 4,085,687 have been housed in enclosures or cabinets having safelike protective walls formed of traditional materials.
At least three known types of safelike protective enclosures for ATM components are known and have been used. Each such enclosure has steel plates of required thicknesses and has plates welded together and a door forming a sixth wall of a boxlike safe unit. The door closes an access opening to the unit compartment in which the electronic equipment and paper currency supplies are located.
Such boxlike safe walls have been formed of 1 inch thick mild steel plates; or of 1/2 inch thick high tensile strength steel plates having greater than 50,000 psi. tensile strength; or of 3/8" thick stainless steel plates. Such boxlike safe units of each of said three types has passed an Underwriters Laboratories Incorporated TL-15-UL-291 rating test, which means that the metal walls will withstand tool attack for fifteen minutes.
However, such prior steel boxlike safe units are subject to cutting torch and other heating implement attack measures, failing in one to two minutes. Such cutting torch attack measures currently are primarily used by intruders as a means of attacking ATMs.
Such prior boxlike welded steel plate safe units, thus, cannot pass an Underwriters Laboratories Incorporated TRTL-15-UL-687 rating test wherein the unit must resist cutting torch attack for at least fifteen minutes, since the prior welded steel plate boxlike safe unit when subjected to cutting torch attack and like heat oriented attack measures fails in one or two minutes.
We are unaware of any protective enclosures for ATM components or for fuel dispensing system consumer terminals which enable self-service card actuated fuel purchases to be paid for by paper currency notes accepted by the consumer terminal, which can pass both the Underwriters Laboratories Incorporated rating tests TL-15-UL-291 and TRTL-15-UL-687.
Accordingly, there is an existing need in the art for high security ATM or consumer terminal fuel dispensing controller electronic equipment enclosures or housings which can pass both of the Underwriters Laboratories Incorporated rating tests TL-15-UL-291 and TRTL-15-UL-687.
We have discovered that an enclosure, housing or safe unit for containing electronic equipment or currency notes and consumer terminal controllers for fuel dispensing systems may be formed of cast high steel fiber containing reinforced concrete which will pass the 15 minute torch and tool attack resistant tests.
Further, we have discovered that such cast high security electronic equipment enclosures, etc., may be cast integrally with pedestal support means for the enclosures and anchor means for the pedestals and enclosures, so that the unitary or integrally cast units having enclosure, pedestal and anchor sections, may be connected to anchor means located in the ground at installed locations of the units which integrated units permit power and attack-sensor means, etc., to communicate from below ground surface connections through central passage means extending through the cast unit anchor and pedestal sections to the enclosure sections.
Finally, we have discovered that such unitary high security high steel fiber reinforced concrete cast bodies may be manufactured and installed at substantially lower costs than those of prior art welded steel plate boxlike safe units which safe units have less attack resistance than the cast concrete bodies.